<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wardrobe by AXEe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445041">Wardrobe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe'>AXEe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>More 13/Rose fluff.   Enjoy :=)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wardrobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More 13/Rose fluff.   Enjoy :=)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>“What about this one?”</p><p>Rose frowned, tilting her head, hand on her chin, the picture of deep thought.</p><p>“Still no” she finally said.</p><p>The Doctor huffed in annoyance, quickly turning to root through the shelves behind.</p><p>“Ah!” she held up the next item “what about <em>this</em> one?” she grinned.</p><p>Rose shook her head.</p><p>“Still no” she repeated.</p><p>The Doctor scowled, throwing her latest selection to the floor in a rather-petulant display.   Sighing, Rose came up to her, wrapping her up in a tight, comforting embrace.</p><p>“Maybe…you’re just not a ‘hat person’ this time round” she suggested.</p><p>The Doctor sighed heavily.</p><p>“Maybe” she agreed morosely.</p><p>“Come on,” Rose encouraged “I’ll make you a sandwich” she offered.</p><p>Grinning, The Doctor happily followed her out of the wardrobe room, thoughts of hats now forgotten…</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought :=)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>